NARUHINA love Story first fiction of me
by Gagak Hitam
Summary: Sudahlah, mungkin Naruto memang benar-benar tidak perduli padaku, - - - - -    kenapa Hinata menghindar dariku ? - - - - - -    aku akan menunggumu disini Hinata. . .  3
1. Chapter 1

_**MOSHI MOSHIII MINNA-SAN**_

"_Ini adalah Fic pertama saya,  
>MOHON BANTUANNYA YAA <em> "

"_Sebuah kebetulan dapat terjadi,  
>tapi ada perbedaan yang jelas antara Kebetulan dengan Takdir".<em>

**NARUHINA Love Story  
>first fiction of me<strong>

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©**

**Story : K-kun**

**Warning :**Banyak salah pengetikan,** Abal, Nista, Tak layak baca, Gaje, pokonya Ancur dah  
><strong>hehehehe

"_**DONT LIKE DONT READ"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>wussh."<em> tedengar deru angin malam dingin, melewati jendela kamar seorang gadis.  
>gadis berambut biru tua, panjang, lurus serta mata lavender yang sangat indah yang mungkin dapat memikat siapapun yang melihatnya, matanya berkaca-kaca seakan menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.<p>

Kisah cintanya, Kisah cinta seorang remaja yang menurutnya lebih kelam dari pada malam yang sangat pekat dan lebih dingin dari terpaan angin malam yang melewatinya tanpa permisi.

Ia beranjak dari tempatnya terdiam, menatap ke arah jendela yang terbuka dan di ombang ambingkan oleh angin angin malam.

_"persaanku saat ini,mungkin tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang di rasakan oleh daun jendela ini, terombang ambing atas perlakuan sang angin malam yang dingin,hmmpp, tapi aku yakin kau tidak bermaksud untuk membuatku seperti ini naruto-kun, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menunggumu naruto-kun"_ batinnya

"_kriiinnngggggg,kriiiinggggg,kringgggg, klik"_

"_huaaaaammmmm, jam berapa sekarang ?"_ucap seorang pemuda berambut blonde style jabrik yang baru bangn dari tidurnya, ia melihat ke arah jam yang ada di sebelahnya yang menunjukan pukul 06:30a, segera ia bangun dan bersiap siap untuk sekolah,  
>ia adalah seorang pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki, seseorang yang telah menjadi pahlawan pahlawan desa setelah invansi PAIN waktu itu.<p>

_**Naruto's POV**_

"_ya, siap, berangkaaat, dattebayo..."_ memacu motornya dan langsung melesat

"_semoga hari ini berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada kendala.. hiihiihiiiii"_ ia memperlihatkan cengiran khas miliknya._  
>"hahaha,masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi, okeh, sekarang sampar teman teman, pertama teme,lalu Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, dan terakhir Neiji senpai, lets go!"<em>

Sasuke's home :

"_temeee, temee, Sasukee kuuunnn,!, cepat, mau berangkat bareng tidak ?"_ teriaknya dari depan rumah keluarga uchiha

"_eh Naruto ?, Sasuke-nya tadi sudah pergi bersama Sakura lebih awal,"_ jawab seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari Sasuke Uchiha,

"_haaaahhh ?"_ ucapnya bingung  
><em>"dasar teme itu kalau sudah pacaran pasti lupa sama kawannya sendiri, huuuwww!, lebih baik sekarang kerumah Shikamaru"<em> gurutunya pelan.

Shikamaru's home :

_"heeii Shika, bareng yuuk ?"_teriaknya.

"_Shikamaru-nya sudah berangkat tadi, katanya merepotkan bila harus telat karena macet, jadi dia pergi pagi pagi sekali"_jawab Shikaku

Kiba's home :

"_Kiibaaa !, mau bareng tidak ?"_

Kali ini ia mandapatkan jawaban langsung. "TIDAK!, aku mau jalan dengan Akamaru, kau duluan saja" jawab Kiba

"_huuuh, sial sekali, tidak ada yang bisa di ajak bareng"_ ucapnya kesal

Chouji's home :

"_Chou. . ." _ belum selasai ia berbicara tapi langsung di potong jawaban sang ayah dari clan Akimichi itu

"_Chouji sedang sakit, dia tidak berangkat hari ini" _ jawab Chouza

"hmmm, (T-T) kenapa semuanya dak ada yang bisa sih, malang sekali nasib ku hari ini"batinnya

Lee's home :

"_hei Lee, mau bareng ?"_ teriak Naruto dari luar

kali ini ada jawaban. _"iya Naruto aku segera datang"_

"_haahh, akhirnya"_ ucap Naruto lega

"wuuuusshhh" Lee lari dengan kecepatan cahaya untuk mengejar naruto yang dia pikir telah meninggalkan dia duluan

"_haaaaahhh ?, kenapa begini sih, ko semuanya jadi gak bisa di ajak bareng ya hari ini, ini memang benar benar hari tersialku" _gerutu naruto_, __"sekarang hanya tinggal 1 orang yang belum ku sampar, neiji senpai!,jika aku gagal lagi lebih baik aku tidak sekolah hari ini dan pulang ke rumah."_ancam Naruto

Hiasi's home :

"_Neiji senpai, mau bareng tidak ?"_ucapnya dengan nada yang mulai tidak bersemangat

"_tuan Neiji sudah berangkat, baru saja dia berangkat dengan teman teman yang lain, mereka pergi menggunakan motor"_ jelas pelayan keluarga hyuga

"_NANI ?, mereka tega sekali pada ku, (_T-T_),mereka pergi tanpa aku. Lebih baik sekarang aku pulang deh,"_ Naruto menyerah dan memutuska untuk pergi, _"tapi eh ?"_ ucapnya seakan teringat sesuatu

_**Normal POV**_

Sejenak ia terpaku melihat seorang gadis yang sedang melihat ke dari dalam jendela, dengan pakaian yang telah siap untuk pergi sekolah, gadis lugu dari keluarga hyuga, adik dari Neiji Hyuga, "cantik"batinnya, itulah kesan yang ia dapatkan dari gadis itu,  
>ia lumayan lama berdiri di situ, ia pun sadar bahwa gadis itu adalah orang yang sebenarnya telah ia kenal lama, ai adalah Hinata Hyuga,<p>

"_bi, hinatanya ada ?"_ tanyanya kepada pelayan rumah itu, "eh._iya, tuan muda hinata masih di dalam"_jawab sang pelayan.  
><em>" mm, bi!, bisa minta tolong gak ?"<em>ucapnya,_"minta tolong apa ?"__, __" bisa tolong panggilkan hitana gak ?"__, __" iya tunggu sebentar ya,saya panggilkan dulu"_sang pelayanpun pergi

Sejenak naruto terdiam di depan pintu kediaman hyuga, ia teringat suatu kejadian waktu PAIN mendatangi desanya, sebuah pernyataan seorang hinata terhadapnya,

"_Hmmmm, jahat sekali aku, sudah tiga bulan setelah kejadian itu dan aku belum mamberikan jawaban apa apa kepada gadis sebaik hinata, mungkin aku telah melukai perasaanya, bodoh sekali aku, aku harus memberikan jawaban kepadanya, harus!"_pikirnya

Tidak lama kemudian, "_NA. . Naruto-kun"_ terdengar suara dari dalam rumah yang terdengar tidak terlalu jauh dari dirinya, Naruto pun menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis cantik yang berada di hadapannya,

"_ahh, hinata-chan apa kabar"_basa basi Naruto, _"Ba. . baik"_jawab Hinata, hinatapun menunduk untuk menutupi rona merah yang sekarang telah memenuhi wajahnya, kerena malu.  
><em>"eh, sudah hampir jam 7 nih, ayuk cepat berangkat hinata <em> _"_ajak Naruto,ajakan yang berhasil membuat hinata langsung blushing, _"Ha. .haik, naruto-kun."_Jawab hinata

Merekapun bergegas menuju sekolahnya _Konoha Senior High School_atau sering di sebut_KSHS_

**To be continue**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hont<strong>__**ou ni arigatou para reders yang sudah bersedia membaca fic pertama saya**__**.**_

_**K benar benar berterima kasih jika kalian mau mengklik Review dan memberikan komentar agar saya dapat terus berkembang**__** lebih baik lagi.**_

_**Dengan penuh hormat, saya sekali lagi memohon untuk**_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

_**This fiction**_

_**Thaks before.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**MOSHI-MOSHI**

**NARUHINA Love Story  
>first fiction of me<strong>

_**Chapter 2**_

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©**

**Story : K-kun**

**Warning : Banyak salah pengetikan, Abal, Nista, Tak layak baca, Gaje, pokonya Ancur dah**

"_**DONT LIKE DONT READ"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Setelah mereka berangkat dari kediaman hyuga, mereka langsung menuju kesekolah mereka<br>hinata hanya diam saja,naruto yang khawatir, akhirnya mulai bertanya,

"Hi, hinata-chan kau marah padaku ?" tanya naruto, hinata yang terdiam langsung menatap kearah naruto yang sepertinya sedang berbicara serius, ia menengadah dan menjawabnya dengan berusaha santai agar naruto tidak cemas. "ti. . tidak kok naruto-kun, aku tidak marah, aku hanya sedikit kaget. karena kau tiba tiba mengajakku untuk berangkat bersamamu,seperti itu naruto-kun, tolong jangan salah paham" jelas hinata.

Mendengar jawaban dari hinata naruto merasa agak tenang karena ia tahu bahwa wanita ini tidak marah atas segala perlakuannya terhadapnya, naruto sempat berpikir untuk menanyakan masalah pernyataan seorang hinata hyuga yang sekarang di boncengnya, kesempatan yang sangat bagus jika ia ingin bertanya, tetapi ia merasa canggung dan malu untuk memulai pembicaraan itu dan waktupun sepertinya tak mengizinkannya karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6.55 yang berarti 5 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

Hinata hanya terdiam kerena tak sanggup untuk menahan rasa malunya, wajah putihnya berubah menjadi merah padam, naruto yang sedari tadi santai ,dengan tiba tiba seenaknya menambah kecepatan laju motornya yang membuat hinata agak terjungal ke belakang,membuat sang hyuga ini pun kaget dan berteriak. "kyaaa, hati hati dong naruto-kun aku hampir jatuh gara gara kamu nih" ujar Hinata

Mendengar kata kata hinata barusan naruto agak tersenyum simpul. Karena hinata akhirnya dapat berbicara lepas kepadanya, sungguh sangat jarang terjadi. Percakapan antara dua insan ini pun berlangsung

"hehehe, gomen hime-chan" ujar Naruto, "hime ?" tanya Hinata heran, "iya, hime! Tak apa kan jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu ?", "iya tidak apa apa naruto-kun, mmm kalau aku boleh tau kenapa kamu memanggil aku seperti itu ?", "hmm, anggap saja itu panggilan sayangku ke kamu hime J"

Hinata yang mendengar kata kata naruto barusan langsung blushing seketika dan menutup wajahnya yang penuh dengan rona merah kerena malu ke punggung, naruto yang entah kenapa membuatnya nyaman, "hime –chan, aku mau ngebut soalnya kita sudah hampir masuk nih" ujar Naruto, "ha-haik naruto-kun" jawab Hinata.

Naruto langsung mangambil tangan hinata yang ada di pangkuan hinata dan melingkarkannya ke pinggulnya sendiri, hinata yang melihat perlakuan naruto hanya bisa diam dan warna merah yang dari tadi ada di wajahnya kini semakin memerah, naruto pun blushing karena dia pun menikmati pelukan itu,

Setelah sampai naruto dan hinata pun langsung bergegas tanpa memeprdulikan sang satpam yang ngoceh bawel karena naruto menerobos masuk tepat ketika satpam sedang menutup pintu gerbangny, agar siswa yang terlambat tidak bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah tanpa izin guru dan ternyata naruto langsung menerobos dengan kecepatan hampir 70km/jam yang juga hampir menabraknya

# K : kasian banget tuh satpam. Hahahahahah J

Naruto menurunkan hinata setelah sampai di KSHS, ketika naruto hendak pergi untuk memarkirkan motornya hinata seperti ingin mengataka sesuatu, dan naruto yang melihatnya menjadi tertahan di tempat, "na. .naruto-kun. . ."ujar Hinata gugup, "ada apa hime ? J" timpal Naruto, "ahh, anu, a.a.a. .", "ya ?" tambah naruto memperjelas, "arigatou naruto-ku, hhh. . hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu naruto-kun" jawan Hinata, "hahaha, iie hime chan, akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih kepada mu hime, kerena. ."

_#teeeetttttt(bel sekolah berbunyi)_

"ehhh, sudah dulu ya naruto-kun , sudah bel. aku mau masuk dulu, arigatouuuu" ujar Hinata sambil berlari dengan kepala tertunduk kerena malu juga untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah matang di buatnya

Naruto yang mendengar bunyi bel seakan menghiraukannya tapi setelah hinara pergi ia baru sadar harus segera masuk ke kelasnya, dia pun langsung menuju parkiran dan memarkirkan motornya dengan asal lalu pergi,

"tapi loh ?, kendaraan milik sensei belum ada, asik berarti aku belum terlambat masuk ke kelas, asiikk. hahaha" batin Naruto

Setelah sampai di kelas masing masing mereka duduk di meja mereka masing masing, karena sedang di adakan rapat untuk para guru dan kebetulan guru merekalah yang ikut rapat jadi jam pelajaraan saat itu kosong

"teng tong" bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajaran pertama hari ini kan di mulai, Naruto dan Hinata datang terlambat kali ini, Hinata Hyuga yang biasanya Di antar Oleh ayahnya Hiashi Hyuga Kali ini Berangkat dengan Naruto, bukan karena terpaksa, entah kenapa gadis ini tidak pernah bisa menolak apapun yang di pinta ataupun di berikan oleh seorang Naruto Uzumaki

Mereka sekarang sudah masuk ke kelas masing masing, Hinata hanya diam memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia alami, Naruto seseorang yang hampir saja ia benci, datang lagi ke kehidupannya, Selama 3 bulan terakhir ini mereka memang sangat jarang bertemu, bahkan tidak sama sekali, Hinata memang selalu memata-matai Naruto, tapi setelah pernyataannya waktu Itu, ia tidak punya muka jika harus berhadapan dengan Naruto

Pagi ini mereka berangkat bersama, Naruto yang tidak berniat mengajaknya pergi bersama tiba tiba mengajaknya, "apakah tadi itu mimpi ?. seseorang yang selama ini menghilang, tiba tiba mengajakku pergi bersama, apa aku hanya di permainkan ?. hmm, entahlah apapun itu aku merasa senang sekali kali ini" batin Hinata.

Narutopun merasakan samahalnya dengan Hinata, dia merenungi kejadian yang telah lalu, mengingat semua waktunya bersama Hinata, orang yang selama ini hanya sebagai orang yang sangat biasa untuknya, kini ia baru menyadari betapa tulusnya cinta dari seorang putri keturunan Hyuga itu, walaupun di kelasnya ada seorang guru yang sedang mengajar, naruto hanya terdiam dan tidak memperhatikan, memang bukan sebuah keanehan lagi jika Naruto tidak memperhatika pelajaran, bahkan jika sampai itu terjadi semua teman sekelasnya mungkin akan heran.

Naruto masih terus termenung, sampai terlintas di kepalanya akan kejadian invasi PAIN© ke desanya, sebuah kejadian dimana saat itu Hinata yang selama ini diam, mengutarakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto.

_**Flahback ON**_

PAIN© sebuah perusahaan swata terbesar di negara api ingin menambah investasinya ke desa konoha, orang orang desa mulanya antusias menyambut kedatangan mereka, sampai pada suatu ketika PAIN mengutarakan maksud sebenarnya ia datang ke Konoha, yaitu untuk membeli lahan.

Lahan yang mereka pilih adalah sebuah lahan sekolah yang dimana semua warga di desa itu menyekolahkan anak mereka, Ya. Itu adalah sekolah negeri konoha senior high school, sekolah di mana Naruto dan kawan-kawannya yang masih duduk di bangku kelas XI menjalani hari-harinya sebagai pelajar.

PAIN© tiba tiba datang dengan semua alat berat perusahaannya, dan langsun ingin merobohkan sekolah itu. "hentikan" teriak seorang pemuda. Ia berdiri di depan alat berat yang di naiki oleh salah satu petinggi dari PAIN©, ia berdiri menghalangi jalannya semua alat-alat berat itu. "omong kosong apa ini, kami sudah dapat izin untuk menghancurkan bangunan ini" sahut seorang laki laki paruh baya yang lumayan mirip dengan Naruto. Ia adalah Yahiko, seorang pemilik saham di PAIN©.

Yahiko turun dari kendaraan yang sedang ia naiki. "mau apa kau bocah" bentaknya, "aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menghancurkan gedung ini, ini adalah gedung milik kami warga Konoha, tampat dimana kami semua menjalani masa belajar kami, dan sekali lagi aku ingatkan, jika sampai kau berani menyentuhnya kau akan berurusah dengan ku" ancam naruto tanpa mengetahui dengan siapa ia sedang berbicara. "eheheheheh, berani sekali kau bocah, apakah kau tau aku ini siapa ?" tanya Yahiko balik. "aku tidak perduli kau siapa, yang jelas jangan hancurkan sekolah kami".

Yahiko merasa mulai tertarik dengan sikap Naruto, dia melepaskan jaket kulitnya dan sarung tangannya. "ayo bocah, jika kau ingin aku pergi, kau harus mengalahkanku dahulu" , Yahiko mamasang kuda kuda. Ia adalah atlet bela diri Karate yang sudah memiliki sabuk hitam, juga sebagai juara Karate internasional.

Naruto tidak gentar melihat Yahiko yang telah siap dengan kuda-kudanya, ia tahu itu adalah kuda-kuda yang sempurna, tapi ia tetap tidak gentar menantangnya. "kalau begitu, mari ikuti aku" ajak naruto. Mereka berjalan ke gedung olahraga sekolah itu, dan bersiap siap untuk bertanding.

Yahiko mengambil handponenya, menekan tombolnya, dan menyambungkannya dengan kepala konstruksi yang mengatur penggunaan alat-alat berat itu. "jangan kau lakukan penghancuran itu, sebelum aku memberi perintah, aku akan menghadapi salah seorang bocah yang menantangku bertarung, jika aku menang langsung saja kau HANCURKAN gedung itu, tapi jika aku yang kalah, kau tarik semua pekerja#tut#" ujarnya keras-keras. Ia sengaja membicarakanya keras-keras agar Naruto bisa mendengarnya.

Naruto yang emosi langsung menyerang Yahiko dengan pukulan ala anak jalanan yang biasa berkelahi, Yahiko menangkisnya dengan gerakan gerakan karate yang sangat sempurna dan langsung mengcounter balik Naruto. Naruto terpental dan terjatuh di lantai. "enghhh, lumayan sakit" ujarnya. Perkataan yang mungkin membuat seorang Yahiko kesal. Tapi Yahiko sangat percaya diri dan tetap ingin menunggu naruto menyerangnya duluan, seseuai dengan harapan Yahiko, Naruto langsung berdiri dan langsung mengulangi tindakanya berulang ulang dan tak ada perubahan, ia semakin kelelahan dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah kayu pemukul beseball yang ada di pinggil lapangan karete itu. Ia berlari menyerang Yahiko, tapi Yahiko menangkisnya dan Pemukul itupun Patah, Naruto tergeletak di lantai, matanya melirik ke atas den ternyata Yahiko telah berdiri di sampingnya, Yahiko mangambil Tongkat baseball yang sudah patah dari tangan Naruto, tongkat yang patah itu sekarang berujung lancip seperti ujung bambu runcing yang siap untuk di pakai, Yahiko membalikan ujung tuongkat itu ke bawah, mengahadap ke jantung Naruto, Naruto sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Yahiko telah sampai puncaknya, Yahiko menghentakan tangannya untuk menancapkan tongkat baseball itu ke dada naruto.

"Matilah kau bocaahh!, huh, apa ?". "shyuutt, tak, trang trang trang". Tongkat baseball itu terpental jauh, seorang gadis muncul di depan Yahiko unutk melindungi Naruto. "Hinata, sedang apa kau disini, ini adalah pertarunganku, jangan ikut campur" omel Naruto. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dan memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat, walaupun air matanya mengalir deras dari matanya. "tidak naruto-kun, aku tidak akan ragu mati unutk melingdungimu, karena. . . AKU MENCINTAIMU"ujar hinata.

Hinata kembali menghadap Yahiko, memasang kuda kudanya yang simple, Yahiko yang kesal Langsung menyerang hinata, Hinata berhasil mengembalikan pukulan Yahiko dengan jurus aikidonya, tapi satu pukulan Yahiko berhasil Mendarat tepat di jantungnya, hinata memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, seketika mata berkunang kunang dan jatuh pingsan di depan naruto, Naruto yang melihatnya mengamuk. Ia mengambil tongkat yang tadi terpental, ia melemparkan tongkat itu seperti orang yang melempar sebuah lembing tajam untuk berburu.

Yahiko mengkis lemparan naruto itu, tapi naruto ternyata sudah sampai di hadapannya.  
>"bugg". Sebuah pukulan berhasil mendarat di wajah Yahiko dengan sangat kuat, yahiko mengeluarkan darah segar dari mutulnya. Sepertinya giginya patah karena pukulan tadi.<br>Yahiko segera berdiri dari temat ia terjatuh, ia berlari ke arah naruto, sebuah kepalan pukulan yang mantap sedah ada di tangannya. "krekk, HENTIKAN YAHIKO!" teriak seorang Yang terlihat seperti pengemis *di gampar Nagato*, Yahiko langsung terhenti, sebuah bogem mentahnya hanya tinggal hanya beberapa senti lagi dari wajah Naruto.

"heey, jangan terbawa emosi seperti utu Yahiko!, kau hampir membunuhnya tadi jika tidak ada perempuan itu" kata orang yang tiba tiba muncul itu, dia adalah Nagato Uzumaki, direktur utama sekaligus pemilik perusahaan PAIN©. "siapa ia ?"tanyanya, "ia adalah bocah yang menghalang-halangi rencana anda boss" jelas yahiko. "dan siapa namamu bocah" tanyanya. "Naruto. . . Naruto Uzumaki lengkapnya" jawab naruto terengah engah sambil mencoba untuk berdiri. "nani?, Uzumaki ?", "yah uzumaki", "Siapa nama ayah dan ibumu ?", "Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki" jelas Naruto.  
>"apa kau bilang ?, Kushina Uzumaki adalh Ibumu ?" tanya Nagato kaget. "ia beliau adalah ibuku", "dimana ia sekarang ?", naruto terdiam ketika hndak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Nagato, "kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal" ucap naruto lirih. "memangnya kenapa paman menanyakan itu ?" tanya Naruto balik. "perkanalkan, aku adalah Nagato Uzumaki" jawab Nagato. "Ibumu itu sebenarnya adalah kakakku yang telah lama pergi dengan guru kami, Jiraya. dan terakhir ku dengar dia menikah dengan anak dari Jiraya" jelas Nagato, matanya berkaca-kaca membicarakan hal itu. "jadi kau adalah keponakanku Naruto ?" lanjutnya.<p>

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan dari Nagato langsung kaku tidak percaya, Keluarga yang selama ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi sakarang datang, keluarga yang telah lama tidak di ketahuinya, ia adalah seorang paman yang di tinggalkan oleh ibunya karena ibunya memilih untuk mengikuti gurunya. Naruto langsung berlari dari tempat ia berdiri dan langsung memeluk Nagato. "paman" ujar naruto. Dan nagato mabalas pelukan itu dengan hangat.

"tapi sekarang kita harus memperbaiki situasi ini, dan gadis ini perlu di bawa kerumah sakit segera." Ujar Nagato. "jadi apakah paman akan tinggal bersamaku ?", tanya naruto antusias. "tentu tidak bisa naruto, jika kau mau kau boleh tinggal bersama paman di luar kota." Jawab Nagato. "heem, tidak usah paman aku hanya ingi paman tidak menggusur sekolah ini, kerena ini adalah satu satunya sekolah yang mampu di jangkau warga daerah sini" pinta Naruto. "baiklah" jawab Nagato mengiyakan.

"heey, apa apaan kau Nagato, jangan seenakya kau!" bentak Yahiko, "diam kau, jika kau tidak suka ambil uang ini, dan sahammu sudah tidak ada di perusahaanku" ujar Nagato seraya membanting koper yang ia pegang kepada Yahiko. "dan baik baik Naruto, gadis itu akan di bawa kerumah sakit, biayanya akan paman tanggung, juga aku akan berikan uang permohonan maaf kepada orang tuanya, dan juga mulai sekarang biaya hidupmu biarkan paman yang tanggung, walaupun maaf paman tidak bisa menemanimu Naruto" kata Nagato. "iie, tidak usah paman, tapi jika ingin membantu bayar saja iuran rumah sakit Hinata, nanti aku yang akan meminta maaf, dan juga tidak usah memikirkan aku paman, aku sudah senang memiki keluarga lagi" jelas naruto. "Baiklah kalau itu mau mu, pengawalku akan membawa hinata ke rumah sakit" ujar Nagato, "aah, tidak usah paman, biar nanti aku yang akan membawanya, tolong paman berikan saja uangnya ke kediaman hyuga, itu sudah lebih dari cukup, hehehe" Jelas Naruto tenang sambil meunjukan cengiran 3 jari khasnya.

_**Flashback Off**_

"dan setalah itu Hinata di rawat di rumah sakit selama 1 minggu, walaupun aku membesuknya seriap hari, aku selalu menghindar darinya setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit, betapa kejamnya aku ini" pikir Naruto yang dari tadi tidak mendengarkan semua ucapan gurunya dan malah memandang keluar jendela.

"teng teng teng" bel istirahat berbunyi menadakan jam Istirahat.  
>"aku harus memberi penjelasan kepadanya, HARUS!" batinnya.<p>

_**To be continue**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hont<strong>__**ou ni arigatou para reders yang sudah bersedia membaca fic pertama saya**__**.**_

_**K benar benar berterima kasih jika kalian mau mengklik Review dan memberikan komentar agar saya dapat terus berkembang**__** lebih baik lagi.**_

_**Dengan penuh hormat, saya sekali lagi memohon untuk**_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

_**This fiction**_

_**Thaks before.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**MOSHI-MOSHI**

**Maaf jika baru di update**

**NARUHINA Love Story  
>first fiction of me<strong>

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©**

**Story : K-kun**

**Warning : Banyak salah pengetikan, Abal, Nista, Tak layak baca, Gaje, pokonya Ancur dah**

"_**DONT LIKE DONT READ"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Bel istirahat telah berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat<p>

"awas awas awas" teriak Naruto yang berlari larian di lorong, di ikuti oleh temannya yaitu Kiba & Lee,Lalu Shikamaru yang hanya berjalan dengan malasnya bersama dengan Sasuke, Neiji, juga Chouji yang berjalan paling belakang sambil mengunyah cemilannya.

"bruukk" seorang gadis terjatuh karena terseruduk oleh Naruto yang berlari kencang, "gomen gomen" ujar Naruto spontan tanpa melihat sebelumnya siapa orang yang ia tabrak, gadis itu hanya terdiam dan malah pingsan di tempat, "aah, Hinata ?,apa kau baik baik saja ?, hei Hinataa!" ujar Naruto cemas, Kiba dan teman temannya yang lain segera berhenti dan segera menuju tempat Naruto berada, mereka datang dan bukan langsung menolong dan menenangkan Naruto yang sedang panik tapi mereka malah mengejek dan menyalahkan Naruto, Seketika mendengar perkataan perkataan dari mereka Naruto langsung pucat, hampir saja ia ikut pingsan, sampai muncul satu usul dari salah satu temannya yang terlihat malas sekali jika harus melihat Naruto panik dan membuat yang lain kerepotan juga, "lebih baik kau bawa dia ke UKS Naruto" usulnya yang kemudian di terima oleh Naruto, "baiklah, aku akan membawanya keruang UKS dulu, kalian pergi saja duluan tanpa aku" ujar Naruto, "hnn", "OSH", "baiklah", ". . .", "OK,*Cres*", "baiklah, dasar merepotkan" jawab ke 6 temannya bergantian. mereka lalu pergi meniggalkannya berdua dengan Hinata, Narutopun pergi dengan menggendong Hinata keruangan UKS.

Di ruang itu tidak ada siapa siapa, terdapat tulisan bahwa sang doktor sedang beristirahat untuk makan sebentar, Naruto tanpa banyak pikir langsung merebahkan Hinata di atas ranjang yang ada di sana, ia lalu beranjak ke arah jendela dan membukanya, angin sejuk masuk melewatinya dan ternyata juga menyibak rambut Hinata, Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata, ia merapikan rambutnya dari pipi Hinata, merasakan betapa halusnya pipi gadis itu, "cantik sekali" batinnya, tanpa sadar wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan Hinata, semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat, hingga tak ada jarak lagi diantara keduannya, _*cup* _bibir Naruto jatuh di atas bibir Hinata.

Ya, mereka berciuman, Hinata sedikit membuka matanya karena merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di bibirnya, sebuah bayangan mulai membentuk sebuah siluet di pandangannya, yang semakin jelas dan jelas, "Naruto?" batin Hinata, ia meyakinkan pendangannya kembali dan ternyata memang benar, Naruto sedang mencium bibirnya, "kyaaaaaa" teriak Hinata keras, Naruto terpental karena kaget, terlihat tetesan air di pipi Hinata, ia menangis tersedu sedu, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam kerena malu dan tidak percaya apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Hinata, "kenapa Naruto ?, kenapa kau melakukan itu kepada ku ?, aku tidak mau Naruto aku tidak mau" ujar Hinata sambil menangis di hadapan Naruto, lalu ia berlari dari ruangan itu dengan wajah tertunduk, Naruto segera bangun dari tempatnya terdiam hendak menyusul Hinata, tapi Hinata sudah pergi cukup jauh, walaupun Naruto dapat mengejarnya dengan mudah tapi ia tidak mau menyakiti Hinata lebih dari ini, ia bersandar pada tembok yanga ada di sebelahnya, terlihat seperti orang yang sangat depresi, "kenapa Naruto?, kenapa kau melakukkan itu kepadanya ?, kau memang jahat Naruto!" memarahi dirinya sendiri, air matapun menetes dari matanya.

Sejak saat itu Naruto tidak mempunyai muka jika harus berhadapan dengan Hinata, Hinatapun merasa sangat di permainkan olehnya, Naruto merasa sangat bersalah, ia telah mengacewakannya 2 kali, Hinata kini menghindar dari Naruto, mungkin ini karma untuk Naruto, atau ini memang takdir mereka, entahlah.

Setelah satu minggu seperti itu, Naruto sepeti orang gila yang selalu meraung raung sendiri, ia sekarang menjadi pediam, semua teman temannya menanyakan keadaannya tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukannya, sampai suatu ketika berita itu sampai ke telinga Hinata, walaupun Hinata sangat peduli dengan keadaan Naruto, ia tidak akan mau menemuinya sampai Naruto bisa menjelaskan segalanya, sedangkan Naruto semakin hari semakin depresi dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi ini, ia tidak menyangka betapa pentingnya Hinata baginya, ia seperti mencoba bernafas di dalam air,

"_kriing"_ bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu sekolah telah usai, Hinata membuka lokernya dan mengambil sepetunya, tiba tiba ada sebuah amplop putih jatuh, mungkin amplop itu jatuh terseret sepatunya, ia membukanya dan kemudiam membacanya,

Isi surat itu :

* * *

><p><em>Hinata maafkan aku atas semua perlakuanku selama ini, semua itu aku lakukan karena aku malu kepadamu, malu karena aku tidak pernah menyadari persaanku yang sesungguhnya, di tambah lagi perlakuanku di ruang UKS, mungkin kau menganggapku ini apa, waktu itu aku khilaf Hinata, walaupun aku tahu kau mungkin sudah tidak bisa maafkan aku, tapi asal kau tahu Hinata, akupun memiliki rasa yang sama denganmu, perasaan yang sama seperti ketika kau menyelamatkanku, dan mungkin lebih, walaupun mungkin kini kau sudah melupakan rasa itu, tapi itulah kebenarannya Hinata, itulah pengakuanku,bahwa sebenarnya aku mencintaimu,<br>jika kau ingin menemuiku, aku ada di halaman belakang sekolah pada saat sekolah usai,_

_**Naruto Uzumaki  
>sabtu-22 Agustus 2011<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hinata meneteskan air matanya ketika membaca surat itu, ia berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah, di carinya sosok Naruto di sana, tapi ia tidak menemukannya, sampai ia lihat kembali surat itu, ia baru sadar tanggal yang tertera di surat itu, "22 agustus ?, itukan tangggal satu minggu yang lalu, yaampun Hinata, bodohnya kau sampai tidak tau ada surat di lokermu selama seminggu" pikir Hinata, Hinata lalu beranjak dan hendak pergi, tapi tiba tiba ia mendengar suara isak tangis yang samar samar, ia mendekati suara itu untuk mengetahui siapakah itu dan berharap bahwa itu adalah Naruto, dan ternyata benar, ia melihat Naruto sedang duduk bersandar pada satu pohon dengan tatapan sedih tetapi tidak mengeluarkan air mata, mungkin kini air mataya sudah kering, Hinata langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat.<p>

"Hinata ?, apakah benar ini kamu Hinata" ujar Naruto, "iya, ini aku Naruto, maafkan aku yang baru datang sekarang, tapi kau jangan salah paham, aku tidak pernah tidak mencintaimu, maafkan aku Naruto, maafkan aku"ujar Hinata sambil menangis di bahu Naruto, "akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf hime, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, bahkan kalau perlu kau boleh membunuhku jika kau mau" ujar Naruto, "bagaimana mungkin aku membunuh orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini Naruto ?, bahkan menyakitinya pun aku tidak bisa, jika kau sakit akupun merasakannya Naruto, jika sampai kau mati, akupun akan mati" timpal Hinata, "aku mencintaimu Hinata" aku Naruto, "dan aku juga mencintaimu Naruto, selalu" tambah Hinata, Naruto memeluk Hinata erat dan Hinata pun begitu, Hinata lalu melepaskan pelukanya dan mendorong Naruto agar tidak terlalu menempel dengannya, ia memegangi pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, melihat dalam dalam ke mata safir Naruto, membiarkan wajah mereka yang bertambah dekat, dan mereka berciuman, daun daunpun berjatuhan sangat lambat, waktu yang dingin seperti berhenti, di kalahkan oleh hangatnya cinta mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>DENGAN FIC SEPERTI INI, SAYA RASA TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK MEMINTA REVIEW DARI PARA SENIOR, TAPI JIKA ADA YANG INGIN MEMBERIKAN PENGARAHAN TOLONG DI BERIKAN, KARENA SAYA MASIH SANGAT AWAM, DAN TOLONG JANGAN DI FLAME, SAYA MEMANG GAGAL MENJADI AOUTOR, TAPI SAYA AKAN TERUS MENCOBA, T_T<strong>

**Blasan review kemarin :**

**Kuro neko : iya, makasih banyak ya sarannya **

**Tanpa nama : iya iya, T-T**


End file.
